thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess
Jess is a fairlie that can dream the future. However this ability has made her a prime target for The Overtakers and Doctors. Before the books, Jess and Amanda lived in a foster home for the Fairlie's- children with special abilities. They ran away when Jess had visions of Disney World and The Keeeprs and they hid in an abandoned church. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark In this book, Jess went by the name of Jez and Jezebel. She had been put under a spell by Maleficent and was ultimatley her slave. However, when Jez was forced to challenge Finn to get the plans for the Parks and the Stonecutter's Quill, Finn broke her spell by becoming his DHI during the day and walkiing through her. That was when Amanda recealed that she and Jess were 'sisters'. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, Jez and Amanda re-connected with The Keepers, at the Magic Kingdom, after she had had more visions including Cinderella Castle being electricuted by lightning. But when they got seperated from them, she got kidnapped and replaced by a DHI. She had to fight for herself against the monkeys, escaping from her prison in a tree stump in the Kilamanjaro Safari Grounds at Animal Kingdom. Due to a mistake by a monkey, Jez escaped and found a hiding place in the tunnel between the Tiger Yards. As time went on she realised that nobody would find her so she played the 'Under the Sea' clue for The Keepers to find her. Eventually Fin did and he, Charlene and Amanda acted as Decoys so Jez could escape. Then she told them of her dream in the Tiger Yards of the Yeti at Expedition Everest swinging Finn around. The yeti turned out to be Chernabog which one of Jez's dream told the Keepers about. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow Jess and Amanda had been put into care but had decided to help Finn search EPCOT for Wayne. However, the mysterious women (Wanda) chased them around and the two girls lost their park tickets. Whilst they were in the Park, Jess had a dream whilst awake which later had agian. Once she finished her sketch, it revealed to be Wayne sitting in a chair with gibberish behind him. The gibberish ended up being a Cryptogram. When it was solved it lead the Keepers to the clue of Wonders of Life. Later, The Keepers decided to turn Jess and Amanda into DHI's. This allowed them to become Keepers and for Jess to have more visions. One of these were of 3 buttons from Mission Space. These buttons led the Keepers to a hidden video from Wayne waring them of defeating The Keepers at Fantasmic and of a possible traitor. When at Fantasmic!, Jess managed to acieve All-clear so she could hide from Security. Later she got close to Maleficent and managed to see another one of her visions. Here is how it was said in the book: 'She felt it then: an eerie cold, and a strange feeling, as if an animal had crawled inside her and were looking for a way out. Images flashed in front of her eyes: colors in the sky; a jet airplane; a man wearing a beret; Mickey Mouse, but with Japanese anime-style eyes. OMG! Finn. Was he conducting an ochestra? Directing traffic? And Maybeck and ... Wayne, hunched over in some kind of box, struggling to breathe. She threw her head to the side because there was the horrid face of Chernabog bearing down on her as the chill increased to a deep freeze.' Jess was the person who had to lead Maleficent to fight with Finn on stage. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Jess was less critical in this book. However her visions did help The Keepers again. She got one at EPCOT again of the Captain of The Disney Magic. However, due to her showing the picture to Willa, Willa became trapped in SBS at Hollywood Studios. Luckilly she got free. Then she had another vison of herself kissing Finn. This didn't come true as it was Amanda who kissed Finn and was put under the spell. Jess was really worried about Amanda when she was stuck in the sleeping spell but her roomate, Jeanie Pucket, helped Jess understand the importance of the background. It was of the power plant the powered Disney World's electric. After contacting Philby, The Keepers managed to try to stop what was happening there. Her final vision was of Maleficent's cell. When she sent Philby a copy of it, she had managed to help Finn understand what was happeneing to Maleficent and Chernabog and where their cells were. She later Crossed Over with The Other Keepers and met Ariel at the top of the Water Tower in Hollywood Studios. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Jess first appeared in this book at The Kingdom Keepers meeting but didn't contribute to it much. She later crossed over into Hollywood Studios and showed Maybeck her sketch. Maybeck realised the Xs and Squares were revealing The Green Army Men's Locations. They then took a group of KKVs and defeated The Green Army Men. She later comforted Amanda over her discovery of Mrs Whitman's Green Eyes. She later crossed over onto The Disney Dream and prevented Charlene from getting found by Cruella De'Vil and The Evil Queen, thanks to another one of her dreams. She then met up with Maybeck with Chralene and Amanda and managed to escape from The Hyenas before meeting up with the others. They had a mini meeting about what had happened before Amanda and Jess crossed back over. They later crosssed over and tried to get The Hyenas away from Willa and Finn. Appearences Trivia *Jess has only been in SBS once, when the Keepers lost the Fob. (KK3) *Jess is one of the three fairlies to have met The Keepers- the others being Amanda and Mattie. *Jess is a person who is always loved by the boys but seems to be very fussy about who she dates and is quite modest when it comes to boys. Category:Characters Category:Fairlies Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Overtakers Category:Female Characters Category:Allies